


Setting the mood

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex, because im a lazy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAVROS-CAN-BEAT-CAPITAN-HOOK ASKED:<br/>oh my fucking god I just thought of the most hilarious thing where like tav is giving gam sum head and gamz getting all close and shit like ohh fuck ahh, ahh shit ahhh~" and then he fucking sneezes right as hes close and it makes him cum and tavros is just in shock for a few seconds but then he laughs his ass off and nearly chokes cause there cum in his mouth and Gamzee hides in the covers for a while crying</p>
<p>written for the original idea prompter and for ldefix on tumblr</p>
<p>ive been waiting for an excuse to try my hand in gamtav anyhow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the mood

Here, right here, was where the two of them belonged. Gamzee was sitting on the edge of the bed with his pants pooled around his feet, no need for boxers, as Tavros knelt on his knees. It was a wonderful thing that they could share, a beautiful system of working cogs and gears and wheels, all made up of moans and whimpers and hitched breaths. Gamzee had a hand in Tavros' hair, giving a faint tug here and there, only to urge his lover on rather than to deter him. And Tavros sure wasn't fucking disappointing a brother.

He was moving at a quick and steady pace, dropping his head low only to flick it back up, the tip of his tongue working at the slit of his cock; swiping away the lingering precum there, only to repeat the action of dropping his head down. Gamzee groaned, his voice low and slightly more rugged than it was normally, but damn, Tavros knew exactly how to rile him up. And at this rate, he wouldn't last long. At that moment Tavros pulled back, replaced his mouth with his hand, placing kisses up and along the cock in his loose grip. At each kiss Gamzee's breath hitched and he gave a noise between a gasp and a keen, his hips rolling of their own accord.

"You're close, aren't you?" Tavros asked and Gamzee nodded rapidly a few times, groaning through the lip caught between his teeth. Tavros placed one last kiss before removing his hand and pushed his head down once more, his cheeks slightly indented as he sucked harder than before.

"Fuuuck, bro.." Gamzee groaned languidly, an action so much like himself. While Tavros had gained a lot of confidence in their relationship and in himself, his strides grew to be a reflection of that, steady and certain, paced well. While Gamzee dragged his feet and scuffed his shoes to patches of fabric and gave long, lazy sweeps of his legs, ambling along like he was in no real rush to get anywhere. But right now, he was close, closer than he'd ever been and began to move his hips upwards to Tavros' descents. "A-Ahh, shit, shit, bro fuck I'm-"

Tavros picked up the pace, an unrelenting force, wanting to please his lover in any way he could. The same as Gamzee would for him.

"I'm going to-"

And just as he was on the cusp, teetering on the edge of nirvana, he motherfucking sneezed.

And not only sneezed, but came at the same moment. 

Tavros' eyes open and he stares up at Gamzee. A tension fills the room and Gamzee can feel his face heating up under the safety of the paint obstructing his flushed cheeks from view. Tavros then snorted, once, twice, and Gamzee flung himself onto the blankets as Tavros choked on the spunk in his mouth and his own breathless laughter as he tried his best to console Gamzee that it was alright, it happens, it's not really a big deal.

Half flaccid and still bare from the waist down, Gamzee cried in humiliation into the first pillow he could grab as Tavros gave him a soft playful punch to his shoulder, still breathless with giggling.


End file.
